labratsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fantasizing With The Former Enemy
Fantasizing With The Enemy is the 17th episode of season 4.5 Plot The Lab Rats are on a mission to stop a building from collapsing, however once they're there, they encounter 10 duplicates of Krane, leading Leo to "Fantasize With The Former Enemy" Story At the Davenport household, Leo is watching tv. Bree and Hallie are also on the couch with there legs on Leo's lap, watching tv. Aubree is also watching tv and so is Zax and Mark. Davenport asks them "How would you like to help me build a new invention that can water plants?" Leo, Bree, Hallie, Zax and Mark all look at Davenport and go back to watching tv. They start to laugh at the show their watching. (*Note* The show they are watching is Mighty Med, the episode called I, Normo) Davenport says that he'll give them a million bucks and they all run to the lab to build the invention. Adam Chase and Marcus show up and they were making fun of Chase of how a little kid beat him at bowling. Chase replies "It was only because he had the bumpers on!!!" Adams says "Was it?" Then Chase says "No" and he walks away embarassed. (Theme Song). Back in the lab, Donald talks to Adam, Bree, and Chase about a mission. Their misssion is to go to a facility in mission creek and stop it from collapsing. Since it calls for a 4 - Person mission, Donald insisted that Leo comes along. They get to the mission site and the building is on fire. They go inside the building to turn on the sprinkler system. They are successful but a fireball shoots Chase in the stomach. It is Victor Krane. The Lab Rats get ready to fight him but 9 more Krane's show up. They are in a state where they can't beat him so they run away back to the lab to come up with a plan. Then Leo comes up with an idea and tells Adam Bree and Chase to wait in the Lab. Leo then comes back to the lab with a person in a black coat. They ask Leo who it is and the person takes of his coat. It is...Jacob Davenport! Since their fighting Krane, Leo insisted the help of a person who is as strong as Adam Bree And Chase. They come up with a plan to take out the duplicates first before going after Krane. The Plan: First, Adam kicked an explosive barrel at the first duplicate and set it on fire with his heat vision, taking out the first copy, Next, Chase used a copying device that Davenport built to copy Zax's electric ability. They both use electric to take out the second copy, Then, Bree and Sara uses her super speed and Hallie uses her fleeting ability to circle around the third copy to create a tornado, destroying the third copy, Next, Leo and Mark locate the other two copies, Leo throws a fire ball to create a distraction and Mark uses his blastwave ability to take out both of them. Then, Elena uses her invisibility, to sneak up on the two other copies. She uses a short circuit device to take out one and throws the other one at Davenport so he can shoot it with his blaster. 7 down. Finally, Jacob uses his laser fingers and pyrokinesis to take out the last two copies. Krane geo leaps out of nowhere and shoots Jacob in the stomach. Krane then began to shoot fire everywhere. The whole place started to burn. Jacob uses his Electronic Interface ability to hack into the electro magnetic interrupter to shut down Krane's bionics. The blast hits him and he geo leaps away. The Team returns back to the lab, thanking Jacob for his help. At the end, Davenport rewards Jacob by letting him stay with them. Cast Billy Unger as Chase Davenport Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Ryan Newman as Hallie King G.Hannelius as Elena Davenport Rahart Adams as Zax Knight Zendaya as Sara Davenport Recurring Kyle Massey as Mark Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport Maile Flannagan as Princapal Terry Perry Guest Star Jimmy Bennett as Jacob Davenport Trivia * This episode will be a 1-hour event.